batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Batman: The Brave and the Bold is the name of an animated television series based in part on the comic book series of the same name. It made its debut on November 14, 2008 on Cartoon Network. Overview Based on The Brave and the Bold, the series consists of Batman teaming-up with several other DC Comics heroes. Each episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold features main character Batman teaming up with other characters from the DC Universe to thwart villains or solve crimes. Beginnings usually have a small introduction and are usually not related to the remainder of the episode. The show is split into two parts: A small adventure right before the theme song, and the main adventure right after that. The teasers also help to test whether or not if the particular guest character would draw viewer interest enough to get a full story dedicated to said hero. The show has no overarching story, instead having most episodes stand alone. For the most part, the villains faced in the series are not part of Batman's rogues gallery, though a few of his famous foes have appeared, most prominently the Joker, Catwoman, and the Scarecrow. (Others in Batman's rogues gallery such as Penguin, The Riddler, Two-Face, and Mr. Freeze have only made brief cameos on the show.) The non Batman specific villains that are featured promeniently in the series have been readjusted to be Batman focused, such as the Gentleman Ghost being created due his capture (and subsequient execution) by the results of a time travelling Batman rather than maintaining his printed page history and background. The show is purposely lighter in tone than previous Batman series, such as the critical and fan favorite Batman: The Animated Series,depicting the Dark Knight more lighthearted and playful with a "dry, ironic wit." While the tone is light, the series is not afraid to touch on the subject of death, retelling the murder of Batman's parents and the death of Ted Kord. Show creators have purposely chosen to go with "lesser known" characters, forgoing the likes of Superman and Wonder Woman to highlight lesser known "A-list" characters. In keeping with this approach, while the show has featured major heroes such as the Green Lantern and the Flash, it consistenly focuses on the lesser-known individuals to have carried the names, such as Guy Gardner and Jay Garrick, rather than the more popular, better known Hal Jordan or Barry Allen. Additionally, Batman's alter ego, billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, has not yet appeared as an adult during the series, and in situations where Batman is unmasked, the show goes out of its way to keep his face hidden. Characters Announced characters for this show to date include: Heroes: *Adam Strange *Aquaman *The Atom *Batman *Black Canary *Blue Beetle/Jamie Reyes *Booster Gold *Deadman *Doctor Fate *Fire *The Flash *Green Arrow *The Green Lantern Corps *Justice Society of America *Jonah Hex *Kamandi *Huntress *Metamorpho *Outsiders *Red Tornado *Robin *Plastic Man *Wildcat Villains: *Bane *Black Manta *The Bookworm *Calendar Man *Catman *Catwoman *The Cavalier *Clock King *Crazy Quilt *Demon/Etrigan *Emerald Empress *Gentleman Ghost *Gorilla Grodd *The Joker *Louie the Lilac *Mad Hatter *Mr. Freeze *Ocean Master *Penguin *Polka-Dot Man *Kanjar Ro *Killer Moth *King Tut *Kite Man *Zebra-Man *The Riddler *Scarecrow *Sportsmaster *Fun Haus *Egghead *The Terrible Trio *Tiger Shark *Tweedledee *Tweedledum *Two-Face Other Earth Heroes *Other Earth Red Hood Other Earth Villains *Owl Man *Blue Bowman *Scarlet Scarab *Silver Cyclone *Dyna-Mite *Rubberman (possibly) Tie-in products *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Comic) See *List of Batman: The Brave and the Bold episodes *Batman: The Animated Series (Different animated show franchise) *Batman Beyond (Sequel show to Batman: The Animated Series in different franchise) *The Batman (Different animated show franchise) Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1213218/ *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_The_Brave_and_the_Bold Brave and the Bold